Sera Muun: Haisukuru Shinkou
by writing-for-myself
Summary: Sailor Moon: High School Faith. Two years after the Chaos attack, a girl is the Us, Arianna Mara, finds out she is a senshi, and so does someone else! But a solider who goes my the name of Sailor Akagane Lynx seems to want a star seed. Why? R&R please
1. Prologue

**Hi! well now what do we have here? Another Sailor Moon Stroy? lolz i guess so! i have so much fun writing this, plus it's easy to write. Sorry for such a short chapter but i'm putting another one up as soon as i finish writing to you. call it a prolouge. Oh by the way, my spell chack is broken so please tell me if anything is spelt wrong, and tell me where about in the chapter it is, kay? Thank you! see ya at the bottom!**

* * *

Hello my name is Arianna Mara. I go to Northport High School on the Island in New York. I'm generally a quiet person and I like walking and just being by myself. I want an exciting life but instead I live in a town that half of Long Island has never heard of. I live too close to the high school to get a bus and my parents work too far away to drive me home every day from school. So I'm forced to walk. But I don't mind, that is if I have my mp3 player with me. It's a good thing I have to walk home from school though. Reason one is that it's about the only exercise I get all day and reason two is…well let me tall you about that.

I walked out of the school's side doors and out of the little alcove they hide in next to the main exit road. Then I took my usual path over the tracks, across the main roads and onto Sixth Avenue. This is where things got weird. I felt lighter then air and everything around me disappeared, which is not normal for my walk home considering I'm around 75 kilograms. This white world I was in had no temperature and the air, if there was air, smelled of nothing. Then a beautiful woman appeared. Her hair and dress floated around her as if there was no gravity.

"I am Veranal," she said in a calm and light voice. She was dark skinned and had curly dark brown hair with orange eyes. "I was, what you will be, before you."

_Huh?_ I thought to myself.

"You will see in time, Arianna," Veranal said. I could sence a bit of mockery in her voice, which annoyed me.

I nodded.

"Take this," she waved her hand and a cool wave of air washed over me and went as soon as it had come.

_What was that for…_ I thought. I looked down at myself and realized I wasn't wearing my brown babydoll top and jean shorts but a flowing light pink dress with orange trimming and thick white ribbons tied around my mid section. When I looked up she was gone and everything turned back to normal, including my clothes. I stood there for a second wondering how long I was gone for, then I realized my song playing on my mp3 player picked up where it had left off from before and my shadow was the same length as before, no time had passed as if the world froze.

"Well that was weird," I stated out loud, just to hear the sound of my own voice. It was a tad shaky but still normal. I regained my walking speed and pushed it out of my mind for the rest of my walk home.

* * *

**Short, ne? it's a prolouge! chapter one is longer i promise. her full name is Veranal East by the way. Review and i will put up chapters sooner, cause i have about 20 other stories, well more like 6 and i'm only working on 2 right now but... go review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**See? this one's longer! ah haha ok so i'm happy to present: Sera Muun: Haisuku-ru Shinkou Chapter One: Trash Can Dragon :D well that's not it's real tittle it's just "Chapter One" but yeah... you'll get it soon enough!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as my dad turned off the air filter in my room. It wasn't really my room, because I shared it with my sister Cillian.

"Why," I whined and I pulled my blanket over my face.

"Because you have finals today," he smiled just as my tiny Min Pin clicked into my room.

"Ahh!" I yelled as he jumped up on my bed and tried to lick my face, which was hard because the blanket was still pulled over it.

"Jackson come, come," my dad said ordering my dog to follow him. Must be breakfast time for the Min Pin.

I yawned as I slumped into the kitchen and grabed a pop tart. Then I ate that on my way back to my room to change for school. After I brushed and hair spraied my hair, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I slipped some shoes on and sat on the coutch waiting for my ride. I felt an odd cylindrical shaped object with a ball at the end of it in my bag. I opened the small draw-string backpack to peek in and see what it was. Well, it was a pale pink wand with a pale orange silk ribbon wrapped around it and a transparent globe with a tiny floating galxey in it. I wasn't really sure what it was, so it was my wand.

Then I remembered Veranal and her anti-gravity hair and non-existing waves of cold water. _She _must have given it to me for a reason, but what would that be?

I heard a car honk it's horn so I stood up and left the house for school.

In my high school there are three days to take your final exams. Thursday was periods one, four and six, that was today, Friday was periods two, eight and five, and Monday was three, nine, and seven. You got an hour and a half to take each with a forty-five minute break between the last two periods of the day for lunch. Today was Thursday which ment math, computers and spanish. Easy, easy, hard. Great.

"Not as hard as I thought though," I commented to Anna, my friend, as we walked out of the class room and out the doors to our meeting place after school.

"Easy," She said bluntly, looking around for either Katie, Sam, or Meghan.

"For you maybe, miss fluent-in-spanish," I said dryly.

"I'm not fluent, I just pay attention," she retorted.

I know, doesn't sound friendly, but that's how she communicates with me, rudness and violence. I was used to it, and she really was a good person.

"Well, I can't stick around," I said as I spun a slow 360 helping Anna search for our friends.

"Kay," Anna said.

"There," I pointed to three bobbing heads in the swarm of students. "Tell them I said 'Hi'," I smiled and then walked out my usual exit.

"Kay, see ya tomorrow!" she yelled as I walked away.

Ah, the peace and tranquility of a calm walk home, I couldn't wait.

Half way to the main rode I felt an impulse to stop. Then there was a defining scream. _What the heck?!_ I thought as I turned around. The sky was dark above the football field, like a mini thunderstorm.

_Go!_

I ran as fast as I could to the field. I had a sudden energy boost.

_Great, why did I run here?_ I thought as I surveyed the situation from my safe hiding place underneath the bleachers.

A woman with cat ears and a cat tail in some odd suit was aiming bracelets at a girl I knew. Her name was Nicole Knull, she was a cheerleader.

_Take out your wand._

_Am I having a conversation in my head, with someone else?!_ I thought in my own head, not really expecting an answer.

_Yes. My name is Mary, I was the first Sailor Fei._

_Sailor Fei, like Sailor Moon, those heroes in Japan?_ This was weird, having a conversation with no one.

_Yes, now hurry! Listen to the words in you heart!_

"Chikara!" I shouted with my wand in hand. In an instant, a white light flashed and I was dressed in a totally new outfit. "What?"

_Sailor Fei, defend the people of America!_

"O-ok," I jumped up and realized I was now on top of the bleachers.

_How did I do that? _I thought-asked this Mary woman.

_Teleportation, in your Solider form you have new powers._

"Right," I sighed.

_Fight!_

I listened to the words in my heart, which was harder then it sounds, and yelled, "True Kingdom Star!"

A bright yellow pentagram appeared in front of me and I instinctually grabbed it and pulled it back like a bow and arrow. When I let go of it, it shot straight at the cat eared woman and hit her dead on. She flew back about a yard and fell on the ground.

_Make an epic entrance!_

_Ok._ As I spoke, words flew out of my mouth that weren't my own, "A lost crystal found home here, she chose to protect those which inhabited this world. By attacking the people, you have insulted me and my legacy! Surrender now or prepare to face death!"

_You need to work on that…_

"Insulting you? Oh, I'm sorry but you're not even a sol senshi, why are you here?" the woman said smoothly as she stood up and dusted invisible dirt off herself.

"I am Sailor Fei and by my own will I protect the people of Earth!" I yelled as I struck a pose, with one hand on my stuck out hip and another hand pointed straight at this woman.

"Pleasure to meet you Fei-san," She bowed.

I bowed but kept my eyes on her.

"I am Sailor Akagane Lynx," she smiled slyly.

"You're a sailor senshi too?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, now go away, I was and still am busy," she said as she turned back to Nicole who stupidly stayed in her frozen position.

"Nicole, run!" I yelled as I teleported/jummped infront of her.

She looked at me, her eyes filled with fear. I sighed.

Fine. I'll just have to protect her then.

Then random snapping could be heard in the background.

"Three wandering shooting stars pierce through the darkness, finding there way to a planet they know. Sailor Starlights, Stage on!"

There were three of them standing where I had stood not long ago.

"More? Well, I'll be leaving then. But not without leaving you four a present," Sailor Akagane Lynx turned to a trash can about a meter away and blasted it with her bracelets. Then she jumped/teleported away.

I turned around and knelt infront of Nicloe.

"Look, I know that you were scared but you really should run when someone attacks you, now go!" I ordered.

"Yeah," she agreed as she stood up and ran away like I had told her to.

"Hey!" yelled one of the starlights behind me.

I turned around and stood up in time to see the plain white trash can transform into a white dragon with shiny black eyes and spikes from its head to its tail.

"Crap," I said as I gained a fighting position.

The Trash Can Dragon turned to me. It took a deep breath in.

"Aura Resurrection!" This incantation conjured a light yellow burst of color from within my cupped hands, which encircled me in a yellow bubble, protecting me from anything. I managed to yell just before it sprayed black sludge from its mouth. "Gross…" I mumbled, thankfully none of it got on me.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" yelled the woman with brown hair.

The dragon turned to the three of them, who gained fighting stances. I saw the Dragon take a deep breath again so I yelled, "Aura Resurrection," again. This time instead of cupping my hands I extended my right hand outward in their general direction, so the bubble of yellow formed around them.

But instead of sludge it snapped its neck forward, and tried to bite the bubble. I could feel the power draining out of me, but I kept my stance until it let go.

I had watched a program about dragons once, a false documentary on the history channel. It said that a dragon's weak spot was on the underside of its neck.

As if on que the dragon looked straight to the sky and gave a tremendous screech.

"True Kingdom Star," I yelled over its shriek. I aimed right for the underside of its neck.

It sort of imploded and exploded at the same time. Its body expanded outward but then shrank at an incredible rate back to the size and shape of the original trash can.

_You handled that well._

"Thanks," I muttered. Man, was I out of breath. Combined with the energy drain from the bite and the adrenaline rush ending, I collapsed from exhaustion onto my knees.

_Watch it Arianna, there's still people here._

I looked up and saw the three senshi eyeing me.

"What?" I asked loudly so they could hear me.

"Who are you?" the one with black hair asked. I recognized her voice as the one who called out to me from before.

"Umm," I was deciding whether or not to give my introduction. "I'm Sailor Fei, keeper of the Shinkou star seed and heir to the throne of my kingdom."

_You're welcome, you need to be quicker then that._

_I'm a princess?!_

"The Shinkou? Your star seed has a name?" asked the one with silver hair.

It was hard to think, I was still out of breath and it seemed my body was on the brink of passing out, "I guess so. Um, who are you?"

"I'm Sailor Star Fighter."

"Sailor Star Maker."

"And I'm Sailor Star Healer."

"Last time I heard of you three was about two years ago, in Tokyo," I remembered, bringing back the news casts of the 'sailor wars' into my head.

"Yes," Star Fighter confirmed.

_You need to get out of here, you're going to detransform any moment!_

"Gotta run!" I said as I stood up, barely I might add, before transporting/jumping away.

* * *

**Yo! Trash Can Dragon, ne? lolz i'm so sorry i just HAD to have it be the Starlights, i love them to bits! yeah Arianna is a bit of...well a dork haha. i think i might start putting up some of her bio here, wat do ya think? yay or ne? review please**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! lolz i was writing last night an i can't figure out if i should bring her to tokyo or not. i think i might, ut much later i the story see ya at the bottom!**

* * *

"I'm so tired," I complained as my mom closed the door of the car and started it.

"Maybe you're getting sick, you did go to bed right after dinner, and over slept your father's wake-up call," my mother reminded me.

"I know," I mumbled. I didn't really hear what she said, I was getting worried that Julie or Lindsey, the two girls that car pool with me, would bring up the fight. Someone must have heard the dragon's screech.

"Ari, Ari, Ari! Did you hear what happened at school yesterday?" Julie immediately asked as she hopped in the car.

"You could say I was a witness…" I stated dryly.

"What happened?" asked my mother. I'll let Julie explain.

"Well my whole class watched out the window, There was some woman shooting at Nicole Knull and then a girl saved her, and when three women showed up as backup, I'm guessing, the Attacking Woman shot a trash can and it transformed into a dragon! Then there was an epic looking fight and the four good guys won!"

_You sound too happy, I could have gotten myself killed…_I thought as I looked out the window.

"Hey, remember the news two years ago, about Japan and those three new Scouts that appeared to help Sailor Moon?" I asked Julie, my mom, and now Lindsey who had gotten in the car about halfway through Julie's explanation.

"Yeah?" said Lindsey.

"Those were the three who appeared to help that girl," I said.

"How damn close were you?" my mother yelled.

I stared at her with wide eyes, "Um, I was behind the bleachers… completely out of view!"

She seemed to calm down after that.

"Lucky…" Julie huffed.

"That girl could have gotten herself killed, Nicole and the girl who saved her," Lindsey added.

_Thank you for recognizing that!!_ I yelled in my head and smiled.

_See, you weren't forgotten._

"Alright, learn something girls!" my mother said as the three of us exited the car. Today was Friday, which ment periods two, eight, and five. English, Earth Science review and then Lunch. Easy, easy, and then I get to leave!

I stretched as I got out of my review class, which took the place of eighth period. The whole period consisted of Nicole Knull bragging about how this 'sailor suited solider' saved her life. Talk about alliteration. It got quite boring after a while.

"At least I get to leave now…" I mumbled as I walked out of the building and on my usual path home.

_Up for some training?_

_Depends on what you mean by training…_ I thought.

_Look to your right_.

To my right there was a big field filled with bushes and over grown plants.

_That would be trespassing,_ I told her. After a while she talked me into it. Her persuasion skills were amazing.

"Chikara," I yelled from my back yard. Then I transported to the open field. I stood around looking at how large and over grown the place was. Apparently there was a large plateau of dirt in the middle of the property, with plenty of large tree trunks and things to dodge and jump over.

"Perfect!"

I turned around to see a woman with pale white skin and very long brown hair standing in front of me. She was wearing long flowing white dressings and a pale orange head covering. The dress was embroidered with pink flowers and swirls. She was beautiful.

"Who are you?" I asked standing up straight.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me…"

"My name is Mary."

"_You're _Mary? How are you alive?" I asked stunned to see my mentor in the flesh.

"I'm not alive but merely a memory being projected from your sailor crystal," she explained. She moved her hands in various patterns. The wind got faster and dust from the dirt gathered up behind me to form a woman figure with magnificent wings.

"A fairy?" I asked examining her.

"A sand sprite to be exact. Well not a real one, but pretty close," Mary elaborated.

The sprite danced around in the dirt, a ring of dust gathering around her, and then she stopped and spun very fast. The ring formed into solid rock and flew out in all directions very fast and very hard. It struck me in the abdomen.

"Ow damn it! I thought you said you weren't real?" I asked as I stood up.

"I'm not real to others, but I am to you."

I sighed, "Then bring it, sand bug." I stood in a fighting position.

"Try to use your powers as a last resort," Mary instructed. "They draw a lot of energy from you."

"Right," I agreed.

The sand sprite stood there not moving. The suspense was killing me.

I gave up and ran towards her getting ready to punch. When my fist made contact it went right through her arm and then got stuck in it, followed by her arm becoming as solid as rock and as heavy as led. It began to move and contort until the sprites hand was clutching my wrist. She gave an immense thrust with her left fist right to my abdomen and then threw me about five meters in the air. I laid there curled up in a ball.

"Get up," Mary ordered.

I clenched my fists and stood up, gaining a fighting stance and wiping away my sweat.

Then fairy charged at me at full force. I dodged her by teleporting to right behind her. Then I kicked the back of her knees making her lose her balance and falling to the floor.

"Good job," Mary said clapping slowly. The sprite disappeared.

"That was hard," I said sitting under a tree in the shade.

"What did you learn?" She asked.

"To exhaust my enemies before charging at them," I sighed.

"Good, ready for the next one?"

"You've got to be kidding me…"

* * *

**Sorry, was the a cliff hanger?? haha yeah. anyway:**

**About the Girl**  
**Name**: Arianna Mara  
**Name Meaning**: Most holy and merry  
**Nickname:** Ari  
**Sex**: female  
**Birthday:** September 1st 1993  
**Sun Sign**: Virgo  
**Age:** 14  
**Blood type**: A+


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading my story but i really want reviews, even if you hate it! please? i don't normally do begging but i know you're reading this...please?!**

**anyway i kinda like the chapter but not really.**

**see ya at the bottom!**

* * *

The weekend came and went without events. I slept in late and worked on flash cards to study for my Earth Science regents.

I was happy that the weekend was over. I loved school, or rather being with my friends. Today would be Monday, so I had Social Studies, Band then Earth Science finals.

Band was one of my favorite classes. I played the clarinet, and over the school year I learned to play the alto clarinet, which looked like a black saxophone with a silver bell and keys. Band was also the only class I had with him. 'Him' would be Mark. Mark played the bass clarinet, which looked like an alto clarinet but stretched so it stood on the floor. We, as in the two bass clarinets and the clarinet section, had lessons together for the whole school year. That was part of the reason I loved Mondays so much.

I put together my clarinet and walked into the auditorium with everybody else and sat at the end of the row in the seats facing the stage. They had us sit in the seats in the audience because it was a little hard to fit three hundred people on our stage without a bit of hassle.

We played through the graduation songs while the seniors sorted the music and folders from this year. Then Mrs. Rush, our band director, read off announcements.

"Notes for skipping graduation were due last Wednesday, if you do not make it then you have to do a makeup next year," she said. "Also the following people need to go to the locker room immediately."

She read off about four or five names, including mine. I was hesitant about getting up, but as others did I followed. It turns out they couldn't find my lock, but then they found out that they had already taken it off. I sighed as I walked back into the auditorium. She, as in Mrs. Rush, had already let everyone go on break. I scanned for anyone I knew and sat down with my friends Amy and Kaity, who played flutes.

The incident with Nicole Knull was still on my, and everyone else's, mind. They had gone from asking questions to guessing who it could be. Although they had their work cut out for them, considering there was about seven hundred people in ninth grade alone.

Mary told me that there was a protective charm on me so no one could tell it was me without seriously thinking about it, or if I told them, plus the fact that they were guessing well known people, and I was…well invisible to people like Nicole. I had nothing to worry about.

After Earth Science I was completely free of finals, and just had my two regents after this. I practically ran out of school because I felt a bad feeling, like the time when that Sailor Akagane Lynx was attacking Nicole.

I skidded to a stop in front of a power relay that came right before the train tracks. There was a red sign on the fence that said high voltage. I ran behind a tree with my wand in hand, "Chikara!"

I had no trouble getting past the fence, but that wasn't what they were warning about. It was a power relay station; the towers fed extra power to the power and telephone lines to the rest of the town.

_Even with Sailor Fei's enhanced tolerance you might die if you were to touch one of those, _Mary warned me.

"Kay," I said. The floor was white powdery gravel and my rope sandals were getting covered in them.

_Who would be in here?_ I wondered. I walked the perimeter and there was still no sign of anyone, so I teleported out. _I'm gunna take a look around._

There was no senshi on Elwood Road which was in front of it or in the field I train in, which was next to it. I teleported to the inside near the back fence to take a look to see what was behind it, "Houses, I never knew that was there!" I was worried for a moment but then I heard a scream. It came from the train tracks.

I teleported there as fast as I could. Sailor Akagane Lynx was there attacking one of the matinece guys who worked in the shed that powered the stop lights for the train crossing.

"True Kingdom Star," I aimed right at her head.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to show up, took you long enough," she sneered as she turned around to face me.

I glared at her, "Earth is a planet of peace, and you are destroying it. With out peace love can not grow. For Peace and love, I am Sailor Fei, keeper of the Shinkou star seed, surrender now or prepare to face death!" I struck my usual pose with my hip stuck out and my finger pointed at her.

"S-st…You have a Star Seed," she asked loudly as if she never would have guessed.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Sh-shut up! Why would someone like you have a Star Seed?" she inquired.

"I don't even know what a bloody star seed is," I yelled back at her.

She raised her bracelets at me and my instinct was to get ready to dodge.

Snapping could be heard. I sighed, _not these three again..._

"Three wandering shooting stars pierce through the darkness, Sailor Starlights stage on!" They yelled.

Lynx snorted, "The Shinkou is _mine_!"

I stared at her in shock, "you just heard of it and now you want it!"

"So, it shouldn't be kept in the heart of a twelve-year-old," she said like it was obvious.

"Um…I'm fourteen," I corrected.

She sneered at me and raised her bracelets again.

"I need a Star Seed to become a real senshi, with out these bracelets," she explained.

"What happened to yours?" Sailor Star Fighter asked.

"It was shattered," Lynx looked down in shame.

I looked at her with sympathy for the first time. I didn't even know what a 'Star Seed' was but some part of me couldn't help but be sad.

"B-but…!" I started.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up," she yelled at me. "Don't you dare pity me! I'm your rival for the Shinkou!" She grabbed her head as if a sharp pain shot through it.

"Akagane-san," I said. She looked up in shock from hearing my voice so soft and calm.

She smirked, "What? You think you can help me…_save_ me?"

I pulled back a bit, _What could I do for her?_

"So stupid," she laughed shaking her head. "Bye." She dissapeared.

"Akagane-san!"

"Why do you call her so…?" Started Sailor Star Healer.

"What do you mean? Why do I call her san?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I don't think she's truly evil, just mislead and despret to keep on living," I explained carefully.

Fighter was looking at me weird.

"I…I think I want to…help her," I added.

Fighter smiled.

"Huh?" I asked startled.

"No, it's just you remind me of someone," she smiled.

"Hey, as long as it isn't a guy…" I sighed. To many peopl mistake me for a guy because my hair was so short. But I mean come on, with _this_ chest? No way.

"So long Sailor Fei," Maker said as the teleported away too.

_Is it…Sailor Moon I remind them of?_ I thought as I helped the matinece guy back to his feet and checked to see if he was ok. When I turned around I was almost surprised to see a group of kids watching me. Half of them I knew.

"What?" I asked coldly as I teleported away back to my house.

* * *

**Yo! i can't decide if it Princess or Sailor Moon Fei reminds Fighter of...help?**

**About the girl con't:**

**Eyes**: grayish green with glasses  
**Hair:** very dark blond or very light brown  
**Skin**: pale Caucasian with freckles  
**Heritage**: Irish and French  
**Height**: 5 ft 8 in. or 173 cm  
**Weight**: 163 lbs or 75 Kg  
**Build**: tall with curves  
**Distinguishing Marks**:baseball sized birth mark on top right side of back  
**Mental Disability**: ADD  
**Ability**: empathic  
**Gemstone:** Sapphire


	5. Chapter 4

**I think i have a pretty good idea of how i want this story to end. Anyway enjoy this chapter. i'm putting another one up now too**

* * *

Math regients was what I was dreding. I had been doing so-so in it unlike past years where I would fly through the course with out a care in the world. My seat was O-14.

I wounder where Mark is sitting? I woundered to myself. I took but pensil and graphing calcluator and headed to my seat leaving my bag in the back of the large gym.

I took me about an hour out of two to finish the exam. I checked to see if I had missed any then flipped it over and looked around. My friend Katie was sitting infront of I guy who was in band. His name was Ian and he was tall, taller then me atleast. I'm pretty tall and I'm not very used to people being taller then me, so around them I usually get intimidated and kinda back off.

I got bored of drawing Sailor Moon doodles around my scrap paper and decided to count the banners on the wall. An hour later I was let out. I could still see Mark taking the test, but decided to not wait for him. I wanted to get home and train more then anything.

To bad for that stupid feeling in the pit of my stomach. This time I knew exactly where she was. In the front of my school right before the road forks off. I ran out as fast as I could, I was all the way on the other side of the school. When I got out there I could see a black cloud houvering above that very spot. People where pushing to see the action.

I hid behind a wall, unaware of someone watching me.

"Chikari!"

"Arianna?"

I turned around in shock. I can't believe it. I was seen…by him no less!

"M-mark? What are you doing?" I asked still stunned.

No response. I took off to where Lynx was. Mark followed behind me.

"Stand back!" I told the students. The did what I said, over did it is more like it. "True Kingdom Star!"

She dodged it without even turning around. It was or Student body President she was attacking.

"Happy you came, Shinkou Star Seed," she said slyly.

"Earth is a planet of peace, and you are destroying it. With out peace love can not grow. For Peace and love, I am Sailor Fei, keeper of the Shinkou star seed, surrender now or prepare to face death!" I could hear whispers of awe behind me as I struck me pose.

"That's the same speech you had last time," She said bluntly turning around to look at me with her fierce eyes.

"What the hell is going on over here?"

I look behind me to see a teacher pushing through students; he probably thought it was a fist fight.

"Get out of here!" I yelled at him as I turned around. "Get everyone out of here!"

"Watch out," Mark yelled. I turned around to see two bolts of yellow energy hurdling at me. Then I felt someone push me over and land on top of me.

"Medaling boy," Akagane yelled.

"Mark? Mark are you ok?" I asked getting up and laying him on his back.

Akagane aimed at the mass of students.

"Don't!" I yelled as tears formed in my eyes. I stood up and streched out my arms, blocking them.

Snapping could be heard. I smiled as I actually needed them for once.

""Three wandering shooting stars pierce through the darkness, Sailor Starlights stage on!"

Sailor Akagane Lynx ignored them and fired her bracelets at me. I screamed but kept my positon.

"Fei!" screamed a bunch of people.

"Star Serious Lazer!"

"Star Gental Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Their attacks formed into one and hit Sailor Akagane Lynx hard in the back. Her scream priced the ears for miles around. She teleported away. My star seed was brought back into my heart and I was told I collapsed.

When I woke up I was still on the ground, the hard ground. Four faces looked down at me.

"Good, she's awake," Star Maker said.

"How…?" I asked.

"Long where you out?" asked Mark.

I nodded.

"A couple seconds," said Fighter.

"What happened?" I said sitting up.

They explained.

"Oh, I wonder if she's alright…" I sighed as I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

"Probably," Healer muttered.

"I should…go," I said as I glanced at a bunch of people starting to crowd around.

Marks and the Starlights stood up and then I did. But I felt light headed and lost my balance.

"Wah!" I fell back into Mark's arms.

He laughed, "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah," I said standing back up.

"We should get out of here," Sailor Star Maker said.

People were coming closer and we were blocking buses.

"Ok," I followed the Starlights up a small hill so the main road.

"I know where we could go," I said.

"Alright," they teleported away.

"Come on," I grabbed Mark's hand and teleported him to my training spot.

"There's no one here," I stated. "Can we detransform? I'd feel better about it."

The three eyed me and then Mark. "Why'd you bring him here?" Star Healer asked.

"Cause he knows about me," I said detransforming.

They looked uneasy but Fighter detransformed.

I stared at him, "You…you're a guy?!"

"Yup!"

Healer and Maker detransformed as well.

"You're all guys?!" I was so surprised.

The now guy, who was previously Sailor Star Fighter, laughed.

I laughed uneasily, uncomfortably aware the I was slightly blushing.

"I'm Arianna Mara," I said and bowed. "And this is Mark Bingum."

I learned that Star Maker was Kou Taiki, Star Healer of Kou Yaten and Star Fighter was Kou Seiya. I still couldn't believe they were guys.

Then I remembered something and screamed.

"What?" asked Mark. The three other guys just laughed.

"You're the Three Lights aren't you?" I asked startled.

"Who're they?" Mark asked confused.

"Their songs weren't released publicly in the United States but they're Japanese Pop Stars," I explained.

"A boy band?" Mark asked.

I nodded.

* * *

**Soo...like?? review please??**

**About the girl con't (again)  
**

Likes  
**Color**: Green  
**Food**: chicken  
**Activity**: reading because it is calm and helps her relax  
**Subject**: Science because it's based on logic (she also likes math for that same reason)

Dislikes  
**Color**: pink because it's too girly  
**Food**: raw tomatoes  
**Activity**: running because she as slight asthma  
**Subject**: Language because it has a whole new set of rules to learn and memorize


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok so! i am going to wisconsin for a week and this is what you get, a cliffhanger!!**

* * *

It was Friday, the day of the Earth Science regents. I had been studying and training all week. I was exhausted and fully ready to get it over with; the walking I mean. My Earth Science regent was at twelve fifteen in the afternoon and I was forced to walk. I woke up around eleven and changed into a dark wash jean Capri and a strapless white top with a band of lime green at the top. Then I walked around doing my morning routine and set off five minutes early after playing some video games.

"There's no one here…" I sighed as I sat down on a bench in the freshman area. A few minutes later my friend Anna walked in.

"Anna!" I said she glanced at me, then somewhere else, and then back at me.

"Hey Ari, your face is all red," she said bluntly.

_That's Anna for you…_

"Yeah I walked here, and it's hot out," I explained.

Then with a random discussion about out seating and which gym we're in we saw Kayla and walked over to her.

When twelve rolled around me and Anna headed to the gym. My seat was P-8. The small gym, where I was taking my test, was small and warm.

I took the full two hours taking and checking my test. I waited outside the gym for anyone I knew but no one came out for ten minutes, so I decided to leave.

It was warm out, especially in the sun. I yawned before I started on my long walk home.

_Are we training today?_ I asked Mary, who was in my head.

_Only if you want to._

I did and I didn't. One, Mary's 'monsters' were hard and never went easy one me and two it was really hot.

I sighed, _Yeah._

So I walked home as fast as I could and changed and set my bag down.

"Chikari!"

"What's this?" I asked as I looked down. My outfit had changed.

Before, it had a plae orage skirt with my white bodic extending over it cutting into a point. Instead of shoulder pads it had pale orange ribbons that came out from my brooch and connected in the back, they fell over my shoulders and hung near the middle of my upper arm. My cape was normal length and pale pink. Instead of a bow I had two pale pink ribbond extending from the bottom of my brooch. Oh and my shoes were plane and old rope sandles.

Now it had split in two, and horribly reminded me of a cheerleading uniform. The top was just like before, with my pale pink cape and my pale orange ribbons that came out from my brooch and connected in the back, they fell over my shoulders and hung near the middle of my upper arm. But this time it ended just after my bust and was held against my skin with a pale orange ribbon with aple pink frills. The pale orange skirt had a thin white belt over the top. But the skirt was really short. I was thankful for the pale pink shorts.

"I look like a cheerleader…" I mumbled as I figited with my small skirt.

"You got a power up."

I glanced over at Mary who was walking over to me.

"How?" I asked as I tried pulling down my top a bit.

"Stop playing with it," Mary ordered. I stopped.

"So what're we doing today?" I asked as I sat on the ground crossing my arms.

"I hadn't thought about it," Mary said looking with a far off gaze.

"Hadn't thought about it? Then I'm going," I said bluntly as I transported back to my house and detransformed.

_I don't really mind_.

"It's to quite," I said to myself as I sat outside.

_Like the quite before a war_

_Don't tell me that_, I thought.

I stood up and streched. Then I started walking. I found myself walking to the high school.

"Why did I come here?" I woundered. The doors were still open, because people were still taking regients.

Then I hit something and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry."

I looked up. The woman had short black hair and crystal blue eyes.

"N-no I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm sorry," I said as I helped her gather her papers.

"I'm Kim Melisande by the way," She said as we stood up.

I smiled, "Arianna Mara, tenth grader." _Heh that sounds cool._

"I'm a new math teacher," she explained. "Can you help me find my room?"

I nodded and she told me her room number. There was something oddly framilier about her. She looked sad and her smiles were cold and lonely, like she had no heart.

"Do you need help setting up your room?" I asked looking around the bare room.

"Oh no, I like working. It keeps me from going mad," she laughed.

"I know that feeling," I said. "Well I have to go then, people to see…places to go," I mumbled as I walked out the door.

I still had no idea where I was going. I was just walking and thinking. School, after all, is a place for thinking.

I found myself in a courtyard with a tiny fountian, so I sat on the bench. After a while the sky got dark. But it was only three in the after noon.

"What the heck?" I said.

_Check it out, Arianna._

"Chikari!" I was on the roof looking everywhere. The darkness seemed to be coming from the 'smoke' hill, right above the tree. Some kids were standing underneath it.

"You need to get out of here," I said after I teleported onto a tree branch looking down at them. The stared at me. "Um, now…"

"Why?" asked a kid.

"Look, when someone who tends to fight evil and stuff says to leave it usually means something bad's coming and you need to leave," I said buntly.

The looked at me.

"Go or I use another method," that got them going. _Supid high schoolers_.

I jumped down and looked around, noting the people watching me from below.

"There's something here," I said.

_I don't see anything…feel anything at least_. Mary 'said'.

_I don't know what it is…it's just a power, a dark power, _I thought.

"You felt it too, huh?"

I turned around to see the starlights standing behind me.

"Yeah, what is it that I felt anyway?" I asked them, not really thinking that they knew.

"A protal," Sailor Star Maker said.

"Portal? To where?" I woundered out loud.

"To me," a voice sounded from above. It was Sailor Akagane Lynx.

* * *

**Getting to the intence part now**

**About the girl con't (again again)**

**Fear**: bugs and closed in places  
**Strong Points**: writing and good with computers  
**Has Trouble With**: interacting with people, organization, experiences periods of intense emotions (like any other teen)  
**Dream**: has no long term dream other then to get a boyfriend


End file.
